Chansu
by Llowyn
Summary: Three years after Sai rises to Heavan, he is asked by the God of Perfect Game to help shape a new Go legend.. DISCONTINUED


-- Chansu --  
  
A/N: Hi! This is my first Hikaru no Go fic. Well, my first fic, period, really. ^^ And it's half SI (Self Insertion) half continuation from the Anime. (Warning: If you have not seen through HnG #75 (end) then this will spoil things for you in some ways. Also, there are a few words in this fic that are japanese, which will be explained at the end. (If you need the explanation.)  
  
This is just a prologue chapter, to set up the story, and to see what kind of feedback I get. If there's enough positive reviews (shameless plug!) then I'll see about starting the first chapter. Comments and -constructive critizism- are welcome. However, flames will be dealt with ... accordingly.  
  
-Spoken by Gods-  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Thought*  
  
---------------  
  
-Fujiwara...-  
  
A purple-haired head turned from his goban to glance over his shoulder at the disembodied voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "Yes?"  
  
-Your turn.-  
  
A nod was given and the Fujiwara stood gracefully from his seiza position to walk away from the re-created game he'd been playing towards a cloud bank shaped like a Torii Gate. The stairway, which was more like an ... escalator, Hikaru had called it ... led to an elaborate mansion-esque building from the Heian period. Sakura seemed to drift from trees nowhere in sight as a soft breeze wandered through the Heavans, tugging at his sleeves.  
  
The doorway to the mansion opened wide in welcome as Sai approached. Several angelic courtiers hid behind their fans as he strode past them, causing gales of laughter in his wake. Mentally, he sighed. He was, after all, by no means hard on the eyes. On the contrary, he was stunningly attractive, especially for the period of time he'd been born into. White silk rustled as he walked into the receiving room, where he was joined by the God of Game. "You called for me, Kanzenshiai-sama?"  
  
-Come,- the God of Perfect Game motioned to him. -There is someone I wish to show to you.-  
  
Everyone knew that Kanzenshiai-sama had taken a liking to Sai as soon as he had made it to Heavan. No small wonder; Sai was the one behind the legend of Honinbou Shuusaku, after all; and there weren't many legends in Man's history about people who played boardgames that the God had to be proud of.  
  
Sai was led over to an ornate mirror that took up a large section of the faux shoji screen. Giant clamshell & polished granite go stones surrounded the mirror's edge, and two ornate purple tassels stuck out on crystal rods from the sides where the stand attached to it. The mirror was dark and unreflective at the moment. Sai gave it a blank stare, unsure what he was supposed to see in the darkness.  
  
The God of Game held up his palm to the mirror and moved it to the side several inches, before dropping his hand at his side. The mirror ebbed soft light, which made Sai rub his eyes, and a picture of a girl started to come into focus on the mirror's surface.  
  
"Who is this, my Lord?"  
  
The God folded his arms over his chest as he watched the girl rest. -This is Katsu.- he said, as if that would explain everything.  
  
And it didn't. At least, not to Sai. "I'm not sure I follow," he ventured slowly, not wanting to come off sounding too clueless, even if he was.  
  
-Katsu is new to the world of Igo,- Kanzenshiai-sama murmured, still not looking away from the mirror, -And has just been in a horrible accident.-  
  
That got Sai's attention. "What has happened to her?"  
  
-She has just learned that, only a week after moving to Japan, her home in America was destroyed by an earthquake..-  
  
Sai's stomach turned in knots as his God trailed off. "And her family..?"  
  
The God shook his head slowly with a defeated expression on his face. -The whole city is in ruins. None of them survived.-  
  
Sai lowered his head in a silent prayer for the girl. But something nagged at the back of his thoughts. *Hang on..* He looked more closely at Katsu's surroundings and noticed with some degree of horror that she was in a hospital. "Kanzenshiai-sama.. Why.. why is she in the hospital, if she is unhurt..?"  
  
The God of Perfect Game closed his eyes and sighed quietly. -When Katsu heard the news, she tried to commit suicide.-  
  
"My God.." Said covered his mouth with his hand, mild shock painted in his eyes. "To have everything important to you taken away in the blink of an eye.." He shook his head sadly & looked back at the girl in the mirror with understanding. "I can relate to her despair." He turned to look at the God beside him, half questioning, half knowing. "Is that why you have shown me this?"  
  
The Kami merely nodded. -She is alone in that world, with only an elementary understanding of Igo to keep her company.- He turned to regard Sai with lurid crystal hues. -She is destined to be the next legend in the world of Go, but a drive to become it must be forged within her.- He left the rest unsaid, as he knew Sai would understand.  
  
"I get to return.. to Earth? To teach her Go?"  
  
Kanzenshiai-sama's eyes twinkled slightly in affirmation.  
  
Fujiwara no Sai bowed his head low to the God before him. "I will do whatever it takes to assure that Katsu-dono has something to live for." And inside, Sai was beyond Nirvana. He could return to the World of Go.. To see Hikaru and friends ...   
  
... And the Hand of God he'd left behind ...  
  
---------------  
  
Kanzenshiai - Perfect Game  
  
Goban - The wooden board Go is played on (but you knew that, right? ^^)  
  
Torii Gate - Ever watch Anime and they go to a shrine, and there's this red gateway, and you're like "What the hell is that?" This is what that is.  
  
Shoji - rice paper screens.  
  
Seiza - kneeling position where you sit on your shins.  
  
---------------  
  
What'cha think? :D 


End file.
